How Could This Happen To Me
by Kawaii Ali
Summary: One endured the pain and pleasure of ultimate humilliation. How will he cope with a shattered hope that he can love again?
1. Default Chapter

**How Could This Happen To Me**

* * *

****

Author's Note: This fic was written based on a song by Simple Plan called _Untitled_. While listening to the song this is what came to my mind and I felt I had to write it down.

Please do not be offended by the events in this story. I know it's terrible and I cannot believe I actually managed to write it down. I will understand if you have no desire to read such a story but please do not complain to me if you don't. At anytime you are free to quit reading the story, it's up to your own discretion whether to read or not. If you don't like it, hit the back button at the top of your window instead of sending me a flame. I might have wrote the story but you are the one that choose to read it. I'm sorry if I come across as rude but so do people who flame.

Warnings: Explicit _homo_sexual content, graphic rape, bondage, extreme violence, and the use of a song in the context of the story. You are warn!!

"**_Blah, blah, blah_**" song lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of its characters (sadly::sniffle::). Nor do I own the beautiful song I used in this fic. I'm not doing this for any form of profit, but simply my own enjoyment and that of others.

* * *

The throbbing pain in his wrist and his aching neck awoke him. He released a groan so distant sounding that at first he did not realize it was his own. Faintly, he thought he heard soft footfalls making their way towards him. Then the quiet clicking of the door was an alarm going off in his head. He tried to move, tried to get away, but only managed ta rattle the chains that held him suspended against the wall by his wrist, his feet barely brushing the ground. He struggled to open his heavy eyelids, and regretted it when he finally did.

****

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

He winced, shutting his eyes as the figure in the doorway chuckled. He heard the door shut and the figure's soft footsteps coming towards him. He attempted to stop trembling as the figure, his tormentor..... his captor..... his torturer..... came closer. When he heard the man laughing again, his eyes flew open and he stared insolently at his captor.

****

I can't remember how

The faint glow in the room allowed him to just see his tormentor. He flinched, every muscle in his body tensing in defiance from the cold, revolting touch that caressed his bare skin. He felt as though he would sick up had he not already emptied himself as the hand trailed down his chest and stomach. Unable to do anything else, he closed his eyes.

****

I don't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Ashamed and self-loathing tears seared his cheeks as his body betrayed him, responding to the fingertips that grazed over his exposed shaft. The lips of his torturer scorched his already shattered pride as they traced the path of his hand. To weak to strike out, he could do nothing as his captor tasted and teased his hardening member.

****

And I can't stand the pain

He bit his lip so hard blood leaked out the corners of his mouth, trying to contain his sobs as his tormentor took him into his mouth. Ever so slowly, that repulsive mouth came up and down his length, every time that pronged tongue gently caressed his weeping tip. As that sickening hand began kneading his sac almost painfully, more mortified teardrops poured from his eyes, and he could no longer stop his sobs as his hips started jerking against his will.

****

And I can't make it go away

Then he released a scream full of his shame, revulsion, hatred, and disgust, all his anguish and suffering, cursing the world and himself, and he fury filled his cell and echoed through the entire place till his voice betrayed him like the rest of his body as he came. And his torturer greedily lapped up every drop of his essence, milking him completely.

****

No I can't stand the pain

He tried to turn away from the kiss but the other was much stronger, easily overpower him, and it sickened him to taste himself in the hated mouth. Once again those hands stroked and caressed his body, savoring every inch of his naked his skin before sliding up to tangle in his hair and forcing the kiss deeper. That larger body crushed him into the wall, and his tormentor's desire and lust became obvious as he ground into him. Panic seized his mind and fear gripped his heart as he realized what was to happen.

****

How could this happen to me

He gasped as the hand tangled in his hair suddenly snatched his head back so hard it collided with the wall, and for a moment all he could see was white. Then his captor violently ravaged his neck. More than once, whitish teeth were stained red when the broke the flesh.

****

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

Nails raked down his shoulders and back leaving deep, bloody furrows causing him to hiss in pain. The attack on is neck continued as those blood soaked fingers followed his crevice. One hand roughly traveled up his torn back to tangle in his hair once more, while the other stroked his bottom.

**_The night goes on _**

As I'm fading away

A long slender finger slid down to lightly stroke the sensitive skin below his sac as his tormentor's thumb toyed with his opening. He struggled to breathe and fought to control the fear that was raging inside him. His muscles clinched when the tip of the thumb dipped inside him, and his torturer chuckled against his skin. His eyes and mouth flew open as the thumb was thrust completely into him yet he stared blankly and made no sound.

****

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

Blood-strained teeth nipped at his jaw as the thumb slowly probed in and out of him. Then he was forced to look in the eyes of his captor full of sordid lust and a demented gleam. Whether from pain or fear, his entire body began to tremble. The sick, hungry smile of his tormentor made him lose his breath. His heart thundered so loud in his chest he was sure the others must surely hear it. He tried to turn away but a firm hand held him in place, reducing him to merely closing hi eyes once again.

****

How could this happen to me

The thumb inside him began working faster. He barely held back his whimpers as it became more painful. When finally he cried out, his captor caught the cry with his mouth. The tongue started probing his mouth in sync with the thumb. The other hand reached down and pumped his shaft in time with the others and he sobbed into the other's mouth.

****

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

He almost sighed in relief as he felt the thumb leave him till he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. With strength granted to him through fear, he struggled against his tormentor but to no avail. His hips were firmly held down by a single hand on each thigh. In starch terror, his whole body froze up a he felt the other's member rub against his own.

****

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hang by a thread

His thighs were clamped down around his captor's member that rubbed his sac across its entire length with every thrust of his torturer's hips. Relieved tears threaten to overflow his eyes despite the disgusting feeling of the other against him. Much worse had been done to him before.

****

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

He tried to think of anything else besides what was happening to him. He tried to ignore and forget the man who held him prisoner chained to the wall. He tried to pretend none of what happened was real, tried to think of it as a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. But he never woke up. He couldn't wake from reality.

****

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

Though he tried to scream out, no sound would come from his throat. He could feel the blood weeping down his legs from where he was torn inside as his captor violated him. With each thrust, he felt as though he was being shredded. A shearing pain shot through his entire body.

****

No I can't

How could this happen to me

Fingernails dug deep into his hips but the pain was nothing compared to the other. Again that tongue filled his mouth nearly choking him. And he could do nothing to fight back. Nothing. At that last thought, what little was left of his pride was shattered. He was truly broken.

****

I've made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

He hated himself. Hated his weakness. He could not even fight back against his attacker. And he hated his body. Both for the desire his captor held for it and it's betrayal to him. He had no control of is situation of his own body. His anguished sob was swallowed in the other's mouth.

****

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

Thrust became more savage and brutal in sudden urgency. Blood seeped down his body from the wounds inflicted upon him and pool in the floor beneath them. Each time he was penetrated, he felt himself grow weaker and weaker. And the blood and the tears continued to soak his skin. His stomach rolled as his tormentor came inside of him. He felt the filth fill him and wanted nothing more than to die.

****

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

"You are so beautiful... so warm... so tight..... ahh..." The other hissed as he licked the rim of his ear while still inside of him. "Such gorgeous eyes... silky hair..." Those hands that tore flesh from his body only moments before now gently caressed his hair. "I offer you more than any other and ask so little in return.... yet you deny me... I you only came to me willingly, I would not be forced to this..... I would not have to be," He felt the smirk against the skin below his ear. "...so rough. I could make it so much more," The soft fingers barely brushing the sensitive underside of his shaft caused him to shutter. "...pleasurable for you if you would come to my bed of your own free will."

He hung his head in shame as the other pulled away from him. He felt so dirty… so used… Then the door flung open and he was blinded by the sudden light.

"What have you done, Tom?" He recognized the horrified voice as Professor Dumbledore and he strained to focus on the figures in the light.

Suddenly, Voldemort fiercely grabbed his chin causing him to whimper and breathed harshly into his ear, "You are mine!!!"

His head was flung back into the wall causing the breath to catch in his throat. He heard the loud crack of someone Disapparating and prayed it was his tormentor, Voldemort. He slightly shook his head to clear the fog. Finally, his eyes adjusted and he could make out who his rescuers were. And there in the doorway stood the one person he lest wanted to see him like that... to see his weakness... Harry Potter.

****

How could this happen to me

His head fell in absolute defeat and the shameful tears burned his cheeks as if fire. He hung there exposed to all their eyes. He could feel Voldemort's seed along with his blood leaking down his legs.

"I'm going to release you now, Draco. Ready?" Dumbledore said softly.

The shackles vanished from his wrist and his arms dropped to his sides. His legs managed to hold him for only a moment and he crumbled to the floor, his long, flaxen hair cascading around him. Professor Snape rushed towards him from across the room to help him.

"Don't touch me..." It was barely a hoarse whisper but it carried as if a deafening yell. He laid with his blood pooled around him dyeing what of his shoulder length white-blond hair fell in it. He gazed numbly at the pale hands splashed in red in front of him wondering if they truly was his own. He laid broken before them all. He laid broken before Harry Potter.

****

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**Author's Note:** **I have thought of continuing this story, and have exactly already started the next part. However, if I do I would like everyone to know that it will definitely be a HPDM story and if this chapter is an example, pretty graphic. Also, any other chapters to this story (if this is any) will not be written in the same format. I wrote this as a songfic because while listening to the song this story just came to me. The song is a part of it because without the song it simply wouldn't be. But I don't think it's very smart to use the song over and over again for each chapter...... that would be stupid...... And I don't want to use any other songs either. If you like the story and would like me to continue please let me know, otherwise I'll leave it at this. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Special Treat

* * *

**Wow**!! I never expected quite the reaction I received for this story!! I'm so very happy! I have decided to continue this story and hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the month (sorry, but school). I pray you'll like the direction I'm planning on taking it. 

I would like to dearly thank everyone who reviewed! To show my appreciation I have decided to post a **_picture_** I drew from the story! Please go to my profile to follow the link! And a special thank you to amber-eyez456 who wrote my summary!! I'm very grateful!

Thanks!

Ali

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Okay, so it has been _**years**_ since I have updated this story. I don't even remember what initially happened to keep me from working on it at this point. I actually had two different versions that this story went and couldn't decide which way to go and just never got back to it. If anyone is still interested in this story, I'm gonna give this a go again as things have settled and I find the urge to write again. I am not promising any quick posts, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also, I have to beta so please point out any errors so I can correct them!

Also, I have drifted away from the **Harry/Draco** fandom. I am not sure if I can write it since I don't even read it anymore. For now I am changing this to begin Draco-centric and will let the story and maybe readers to decide pairing. I find my self drawn more towards **Ron/Draco** and this story already tried going that way once…

**Warning: dark/violent themes, explicit homosexual content, self-injury, graphic rape, and bondage.**

* * *

Snape stopped short by only an inch. He quickly stood and removed his outer robe before gently covering Draco with it. When he spoke, his voice was soft and kind. "Can you walk?... Can you move?"

"No…" It was a faint cry and it hurt Draco even more to admit his weakness.

"We have to get you out of here. To do that quickly and safely I need to carry you. Please don't fight me, Draco, I'm only trying to help you." Snape said only a little more firmly.

Draco flinched and struggled to move away but he could barely lift his head. "…nooo…" He cried as Snape slowly reached out towards him. Snape easily lifted him and held him gently in his arms despite Draco's attempt to resist. "…please…"

Snape shushed him as he carried him out of the room that had held him prisoner so long. Again he cursed himself for his weakness. Suddenly, green eyes caught his own. Pity. That was what was in those eyes. He couldn't take no more. It was all so sickening. It was too much. With one last mournful moan, Draco passed out.

Faintly, he thought he heard someone's voice but couldn't tell who… "It's alright. He's just unconscious. The trauma…"

* * *

He awoke to the faint murmur of voices, unable to distinguish to whom they belonged and from where they came. Terror instantly seized him, and he lay perfectly still refusing to open his eyes lest someone would discover him awake and alert his torturer…

Grey eyes snapped open as he jerked up. He gazed in amazement at his surroundings almost sobbing in relief as he tenderly stroked his unbound wrist. Tentatively, he inspected his self, stunned to find everything completely healed. Not even a scar was left. The memories blazed across his mind. He could still feel his tormentor's flesh against his own. He remembered every little touch, every violation and every one of his own betrayals. Unable to control his raging stomach, he desperately fought the covers that bound him to the bed in a panicked search for a bathroom, a bowl, something. He snatched open the door and stumbled into the hallway. Frantically, he glanced at the many doorways around him. Staggering to the closest one he urgently threw it open.

_Praise Morgana_!With relief, he collapsed upon the toilet; emptying what little fluid he had then vaguely wondered when he had consumed any. Even after, his stomach refused to quail, and he continued to dry heave with tears building from the painful spasms. Forcing himself to stand, he wobbled to the sink to rinse his mouth.

Once he turned off the tap, he slowly glanced at up into the mirror at his own reflection. White-blond hair brush just pass his collarbone seeming to gently caress his face. The slight curve of his silver eyes made the more alluring, though the color itself enough to draw anyone's attention. His skin was smooth and creamy with years of a privileged lifestyle. Pale pink lips were just supple enough without being effeminate. Perfect, white teeth. Long slim nose that was just slightly up-turned and seemed to accent his face flawlessly. Jaw just slightly masculine. His neck had a graceful quality. Though the mirror did not show lower, he knew what his body looked like. His shoulders were rather narrow for a boy's. Though average in height, his long arms and legs made him appear taller. His waist was tapered making his hips more evident than other's. His chest and stomach was well defined. His body was sleek and slim, almost feminine. Truly, no one could deny his body was gorgeous. He had prided himself on this very fact many times. Now that which was once his pride was now his shame. It was _**this**_ body that was view as beautiful by so many that had caused his suffering. It was because the Dark Lord, as many others, has lusted after his beauty. Once he had loved himself and his appearance, but now it disgusted him.

A sharp pain suddenly filled his left hand. Seeing the shards of glass across the counter tinged with blood, he realized what he had done. He stared in disbelief at his gashed hand and the shattered mirror. Then the distant hum of voices seemed to rush to him. With slight fear, he slowly and cautiously followed the sounds. Creeping quietly down a set of stairs, each step brought him closer. At the end of the stairway to the right was an entranceway that surely leads to the speakers. His bare feet made no noise as he crept down the last step. With a shaky breath, he gathered what little strength and courage he could find within him and walked as calmly as he could to the archway.

The sight before him just shocked and confused him more. There sitting around a coffee table talking was many people he knew and a few he didn't. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and McGonagall were there talking with Arthur and Molly Weasley, two people he recognized as Aurors though he knew neither and who he presumed must be the _**real**_ Madeye Moody. There was one older wizard he didn't know in the least, but he was certain the other two were the older Weasley siblings. Then there were the ones he was much more familiar with: the Golden Trio with the Weasley Twins and the little Weaslette. He stood there dumbfounded a moment, his presence unnoticed. Then before he realized the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "Where am I?" The question came out in a broken whisper, and he flinched inwardly at the evident pain and fear in held.

Every pair of eyes instantly snapped on him. Without looking up, he could_** feel**_ the looks in those eyes. Immediately, he felt as if his entire body was filthy. They all _**knew**_. They all knew what had happened. They all knew what he was. Despite his best efforts, he began to tremble as all of them continued to stare at him silently.

"It is okay now, Draco. I assure you, you are safe." Dumbledore's voice was calm and soothing. "No one here will hurt you."

With courage or maybe pride he did not have, he stared defiantly into the Headmaster's eyes, though his voice betrayed his fear. "Where am I?"

"This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. All those here, as well as others, are members of the Order, which was formed to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore explained gently.

At the mention of _**that**_ name, Draco paled visibly and began trembling violently. The memories seared across his mind and the feel washed over his body. Again every detail came back as if he was still there chained to the wall at the mercy of the man he once called 'Lord'. His lungs started to burn and he vaguely realized he couldn't breathe. Though he tried to swallow gulp after gulp of air, it was as though his throat was constricted. Everything began to blur before him and he was aware of the fact that his legs would soon give out underneath him. His pulse thundered in his ears yet he could still hear the whispered words of his tormentor.

"Draco? DRACO?" Though it was a frantic scream, he could barely hear what they were saying. "Draco, you've got to breathe! Calm down and try to breathe! DRACO, YOU HAVE TO BREATHE!"

Suddenly, he became aware that he was somehow lying on the floor. That was odd…he never remembered falling… Colors swan before his eyes, though he thought a few of the darker shapes might be people. He began to fell light as he continued vainly to take a breath. His eyes felt heavy, and they fluttered closed a few times. The voices above him became a muted gurgle though he tried to focus on just what they were saying. Breathe…yes, breathe… That's what they were saying. He was trying to breathe. He never would have thought that it could be so hard. He had been breathing since the moment he was born. Yet, right now, the ability seemed to escape him. …Breathe… His lungs were on fire. He continued to struggle for a single breath.

A spell hit him, and the imaginary bonds that gripped his throat vanished. With a loud gasp, he sucked in a lung full of air quickly followed by another and another. Slowly, his vision began to focus and he stared blankly at the ceiling thinking of nothing more than the in and out motion of his breath. After what seemed so long but was only a moment, his breathing calmed and he closed his eyes savoring every deep breath. In then out. Every raise and fall of his chest a testament to his life, proving he still lived despite it all.

"That's it, Draco.. Slow, steady breaths…" He opened his eyes to gaze up at Professor Snape. Panic nearly seized him again. Snape. Snape worked for_** him**_. Snape would surely take him back. Remembering it was Snape whom carried him out did nothing to ease his fear. Snape was a Death Eater. His breathing started to become erratic. "Calm down, Draco. It's okay! You're safe! I won't let anyone else hurt you. But you have got to calm yourself, Take a deep breath… That's it… You will be safe here…can you sit up?"

He nodded slowly then pushed himself up. He could feel them watching and refused to even glance up. They had all seen him break down. A shaky hand reached up to run through his hair, holding all but a few rebellious strands at the nape of his neck. Merlin, but he had just proved to the every people he tried to show for years how stronger he was, how much better he was that he was exactly what they had said. Weak. Pitiful. Disgusting. He could feel the filth on him, in him. How could he be this, this _**thing**_? Was he even Draco anymore? He didn't feel like he was…

"Are you alright now, Draco" Dumbledore's genuine concern obvious in his voice.

"…Sure…" Draco said, his voice empty and hallow. Lifting his head, his eyes fell on Snape's arm were he knew the Dark Mark lay hidden under his sleeve. His eyes flicked up to meet Snape's. He wondered if they knew. And if they didn't, was Snape planning to take him back. With a bitter laugh, he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so pathetic…"

"What happened to your hand?" He could clearly hear the concern in Snape's voice, yet it did nothing but make him feel worse. His master did not allow anyone else to mar his beauty after all.

"Does it matter?" Slowly standing to his feet, he examined his bleeding hand. He marveled at the fact that it did not ache. Maybe he had just grown use to pain. Flexing it a few times, he could feel a piece of glass underneath his skin. Reveling in the throbbing pain, he calmly removed the glass from his knuckle. "I assure you it isn't the most painful experience I'd been through, far from the worst. Though I am afraid that I must have broke the mirror in the bathroom. I believe I punched it considering…" He inspected his bloody knuckles while he spoke, his voice devoid of any trace of emotion. Once sure there was no more glass, he looked up only to bark a bitter laugh at their expressions. "Did I offend you?"

"…Draco…" Snape began, stepping towards him.

"Would you be so kind as to not come closer? I find I no longer…like…others to be too close to me." He had to force himself to not step back. He warred with his instincts to flee from their nearness in order to maintain what little was left of his dignity. Well, he could at least pretend he had any to cling to.

"Of course, Draco. I understand." Inwardly he cringed at Snape's calm and soothing tone. He spoke as if to a frightened animal. Like he wasn't even human anymore… So maybe he wasn't the only one thinking those thoughts. Did they see him as the dirty creature he saw? Did they think him feral? Barking from the abuse inflicted upon him? Did he need to be contained or put down? Mad thoughts ran through his head to quick for him to even process at the thought that they too might lock him up. _No_.

"While your sentiment is…nice" His small emphasis on the word said it was anything but. "I just don't think you possibly can."

"Mr. Malfoy—" Dumbledore vainly started before Draco leveled his icy gaze on him.

Swiftly turning around with all the dignity someone such as himself could manage, strode into the hall and went in the opposite direction from which he came. He had to get away. He had to go. _Run! Go now!_ His mind screamed.


End file.
